Una tortuga enamorada
by bunny1215
Summary: Una chica cuya vida era algo desdichada, conocera el amor con una tortuga genio. Primera historia! pero no la ultima! denle una oprotunidad
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: La vida de Rose cambia! El encuentro con las tortugas!

Era una noche común y corriente para un grupo de 4 tortugas adolescentes mutantes ninjas o al menos eso creian, nunca olvidaran lo que ocurrió esa noche.

Un grupo de kraangs atacaban la ciudad causando pánico en las calles.

Leo: Rápido!a ellos!- grito el líder de banda azul.

Rafael: al fin llega la diversión! Ya me estaba aburriendo.

Mike: booyakashaa!

Donnie: ...

Las tortugas repartían patadas voladoras golpes mortales y grandes acrobacias contra los kraangs,pero estos tenían un as bajo la manga.

Se acercaron con una gran arma desconocida,salvo para la tortuga genio.

Donnie: chicos?

Todos:si?

Donnie:no dejen que esa cosa los toque o seran tortuga frita.

Todos:?!que que?!

Comenzaron los disparos y las tortugas se fueron separando a medida que las rodeaban.

Donnie recibió un disparo directo en su brazo,dejándolo muy débil,pero siguió corriendo a pesar de todo,aunque algo desorientado,cayo en un patio trasero de una casa mediana.

Allí vivía Rose,una joven adolescente que tuvo la desgracia de perder a sus padres adoptivos hacia poco,y ya no tenia familiares esa casa para ella sola,para ella y su robot en forma de tortuga,Talena,como le había robot era su única compañía,eso y la música,no se imaginaba que esa noche tendría un encuentro extrañ estudiaba bioquímica,pero también era aficionada por las tortugas de allí el modelo de su robot,era capas de hacer cualquier cosa por ellas.Y esa noche no fue en vano.

Se despertó con un ruido extraño proveniente de su patio trasero.

Rose: Pero que rayos fue eso?-susurro,mientras talena,que también lo había oído,se dirigió a ver a que se debia semejante ruido,parecia que algo o alguien se había caído allí.Espero que no sea un ladrón-dijo con miedo la de una escoba,robot y dueña se dirigieron al que allí se encontraron era fascinante, sobre el pasto,era una tortuga bastante grande para ser normal,tenia el aspecto de un es fantástico y muy curioso-dijo la joven soltando la escoba-pero pronto advirtió que la tortuga estaba mal herida en un pensarlo dos veces se dirigió por un botiquín que se encontraba a unos metros de donde tanto la robot examinaba a la tortuga sin comprender volvió con vendas y desinfectante y trato de curar el brazo de la tortuga,pero esta sintió su mano y reaccionó violentamente levantándose.

Rose: tranquilo no te haré daño!solo quiero curar tu brazo!podría ponerse peor-le explico la joven.

Donatello observo su brazo y vio que su herida estaba muy mal, pero se sintió raro por hablar con una humana,eso nunca había pasado,pero ella no tenia miedo sino que quería ayudarlo,comenzó a dudar del porque la joven tenia esa actitud con pronto comenzó a marearse y no pudo articular ni una palabra hasta que sintió caer desmayado en el suelo.

Ay no! -sollozo la joven.,rápido taly ayudame a llevarlo adentro,no puedo dejarlo aquí.La robot asintió y ayudo a la joven a cargar a la tortuga hasta la sala.

Rose limpio su herida lo mejor posible desinfectandola y ía tener fiebre,de modo que le aplico paños frios hasta controlar su temperatura.

Rose: te pondrás bien,como sea que te llames..y esbozo una sonrisa mientras observaba con ternura a la tortuga,acto seguido le dio un beso tierno en la frente.

Mientras tanto Leo Raph y Mike buscaban con desesperación a donnie.

Leo: no lo encontraron?donde estará...

Raph: este Donnie se quiere parecer a mi,desapareciendose ...

Mike: lo único que necesitamos,otro tu.

Raph:ya callate! Y golpeo en la cabeza a la tortuga de banda naranja.

Mike:auu!eso dolió.

Leo:chicos no es momento para jugar debemos encontrar a donnie como sea,antes de que le pase algo..

Raph y Mike: si de acuerdo.

Leo:separemonos,cubriremos mas área,nos comunicaremos por celular ok?

Raph y Mike: si!

La joven rose no se separo de la tortuga en ningún momento,era muy curiosa y aquella criatura le producía una mezcla de fascinación y ese momento la tortuga despertó con desesperación,parecía haber tenido una pesadilla o algo asi.Rápidamente la tortuga se incorporo y examinó donde se encontraba,no pudo reconocer el lugar como familiar y en cuanto tuvo contacto visual con la joven se estremeció.

Rose:tranquilo! Estas herido necesitas descansar!,no te haré daño por favor no te muevas o se te empeorará la herida!-grito la chica con algo de preocupación.

La tortuga examinó su brazo y vio una venda prominente,la joven tenia razón podía empeorar su herida de pronto recordó como había llegado ahí,la caída el breve encuentro con la joven y el todo concordaba,salvo el hecho de que estaba con una humana hablando allí y ella se había hecho cargo de su herida,era algo imposible según donnie pero estaba pasando.

Me llamo Rose y tu? -pregunto la chica con una sonrisa.

Donatello-respondió algo nervioso,-pero puedes decirme donnie-dijo la tortuga de banda morada.

Rose: que bonito nombre-mientras lo miraba con ternura.

Donnie: gracias! El tuyo también es bonito-dijo algo avergonzado.

Rose: oye eres un ser fantástico sabias, nunca había visto algo parecido.

Donnie: jaja bueno si es una larga historia,oye tu no me tienes miedo?

Rose:miedo? No,te voy a confesar algo,presenti que no eras una amenaza,nose como pero lo se.

Donnie:vaya!eso es genial y raro,no conozco muchas personas con ese don.(creo que puedo confiar en ella)

Rose:don? Es raro llamarlo asi,dicen que las mujeres en gral son muy intuitivas aunque no hay ninguna investigacion ni datos concretos y..

Donnie:te gusta investigar?

Rose:em si, a ti tambien?

Donnie:me encanta! Soy muy curioso y siempre estoy investigando cosas.

Rose: vaya eso es genial donnie! A decir verdad se nota que eres muy inteligente, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien-dijo sonriendo.

Donnie se sonrojo (es tan linda e inteligente tenemos los mismo gustos y ademas se preocupo por mi, no podría pedir mas...)

Rose: sucede algo donnie?

Donnie: em no!solo que estaba pensando en que mis hermanos deben estar preocupados.

Rose:hermanos?hay mas como tu? No paras de sorprenderme!

Donnie sonrió.

En ese momento sonó su teléfono sus hermanos.

Donnie: son ellos!mis hermanos! Dame un momento si?-dirigiéndose a rose.

Rose: por supuesto.

Donnie:hey chicos que hay?

Leo:donde demonios se supone que estas?!estamos preocupados sabes!?

Donnie:lo se Leo,lo siento,te diré donde estoy y solo te advierto una cosa,es increíble y no lo podras creer pero se los contare todo en cuanto lleguen.

Leo:espero que no te hayas metido en algún lío oíste donnie?

Donnie:tranquilo hermano,dame un segundo,-dirigiendose a rose,podrias pasarme la direccion de aqui?mis hermanos vendran por mi y de paso podras conocerlos,dijo la tortuga sonriendo.

Rose: claro!sera genial,es calle berns 258.

Donnie:gracias-dijo sonriendo,volviendo a la conversacion con leo-hermano la calle es berns 258.

Leo:espero que este todo bien donnie,vamos para alla, y colgo.

Donnie:bien ya estan en camino jeje.

Rose:super,oye te traere algo para tomar,te gusta la limonada?hace demasiado calor.

Donnie:nunca la he probado,pero quiero saber como es jaja.

Rose:(es tan curioso,como yo!jaja)es una mezcla de agrio del limon con dulce por el azucar.

Donnie:suena extraño,ya quiero probarlo!

Rose:buena eleccion!sigueme !-le dijo dirigiendose a la cocina.

Leo:chicos ya se donde esta donnie,dijo que me lo explicara todo en cuanto lleguemos,la calle es berns 258,andando.

Raph y Mike: pero que rayos esta pasando?!,finalmente se dirigieron junto con leo al lugar donde se encontraba su hermano.

Leo:ya llegamos,llamare a donnie.

Rose: eres tan interesante donnie,me caes muy bien-dijo se sonrojo y continuaron riendo,hasta que nuevamente el celular de la tortuga comenzo a sonar.

Donnie:son ellos!estan aqui!

Rose:diles que entren por el patio trasero.

Donnie:hi!,chicos!entren por el patio trasero!

Leo:-algo desconcertado-dee.. ,vamos por atras.

Raph y Mike:-se miraron-como sea..

Donnie y Rose esperaron en el patio la llegada de las demas tortugas,que fue al tortugas aterrizaron y no podian creer lo que estaban viendo,su hermano donnie sonriendo al lado de una chica humana.

Leo:hola?..em donnie esto era lo que nos querias explicar?

Donnie:si chicos,les quiero presentar a Rose ella es la joven que salvo mi vida-dijo orgulloso el de banda morada.

Rose:gracias donnie,solo hice lo que tenia que hacer,es un placer chicos-dijo extendiendo su mano al de banda celeste.

Leo:el placer es nuestro,mi nombre es leonardo pero puedes decirme leo,gracias por salvar la vida de nuestro hermano.

Rose:el placer es mio leo,no hay problema,no tienen que agradecerme.

Raph:soy rafael,pero llamame raph o rafa como gustes.

Rose:(el tambien es encantador) un gusto raph.

Mike: muñeca es un placer estar aqui,soy michelangelo,pero llamame mike.

Rose:eres adorable,un placer mike.

Donnie:bueno creo que ya tendriamos que irnos es algo tarde-dijo mirando a los demas.

Mike:ya?pero si recien llegamos,quiero hablar con rose un poco mas.

Leo:mike no queremos molestar a rose,suficiente que le debemos que le salvo la vida a donnie.

Rose:chicos tranquilos,pueden quedarse hasta la hora que sea no hay ningun problema,mike que te gustaria hacer?

Raph:estas segura de que quieres hablar con mike?es algo..insoportable.

Mike: oye!

Rose que estaba ocurriendo alli era pronto rose se percato de algo,su robot,Talena no estaba alli desde hacia un buen era extraño ya que siempre estaba al lado pasar a los chicos a la sala,les sirvio algo para beber y les dijo que la esperaran un momento.

Rose: no tardare.-dijo la joven.

Las tortugas se miraron preocupadas,pero no dijeron absolutamente nada.

Rose se dirigio a su habitacion para ver si talena se encontraba alli,y en efecto la robot yacia en el cuarto de la joven,junto a una tortuga de tamaño promedio que era su .Verifico que estuviera bien e interrogo a la robot de su alejamiento.

Rose:taly estas bien?me parecio raro que te hayas ido asi de la nada.

Talena: talena detecto que molly estaba llorando y vino a consolarla.

Rose:eres un encanto sabias?.Talena una robot con bastantes por eso tardo tanto en construirla,queria alguien que demuestre cosas en su tomo a Molly y se dirigio a la sala,con la intencion de mostrarsela a las la siguio.

Las tortugas voltearon a ver a Rose que traia algo en sus manos,algo que parecia una pequeña tortuga.

Mike: es una tortuga como nosotros?! Grito entusiasmado.

Rose: en realidad sino me equivoco es otra especie paralela mike.

Mike se quedo pensativo unos minutos.

Raph: puedo?-consulto la tortuga roja.

Rose: claro!-y le entrego a la tortuga.

Raph: como se llama?

Rose: molly

Raph: bonito nombre,y es una niña,podría presentarle a mi spike.

Rose:tienes una tortuga llamada spike?

El de rojo asintió.

Rose: eso es muy ías traerlo para que jueguen jaja.

Raph: si porque no.

Talena observaba a las tortugas de lejos,pero no parecia tener ningun temor.

Donnie:oye rose cuentanos mas de ti,a que te dedicas-pregunto interesado el de violeta.

Rose:bueno veras,tengo 18 años,estudio bioquímica,me gustan las tortugas y tocar mi guitarra y em bailar-dijo entusiasmada.

Todos: wow?!todo eso?

Mike: que es bioquimica una comida?

Todos voltearon y se golpearon la cabeza por la torpeza de su hermano.

Rose rio y agrego: es una carrera muy interesante mike,si te gustan las ciencias exactas y naturales.

Raph: no se que sea eso pero me suena a que donatello hace algo similar.

Rose: oh si hemos platicado un poco de eso,espero poder seguir debatiendo algun tema de interes mutuo, si donnie?

Donnie: claro! Cuando gustes!-dijo algo apenada la tortuga.

Rose: bien diganme cuantos años tienen?

Todos:19!

Rose:vaya! Se ven mas jovenes,aparte de superarme en altura son un año mayor,quien lo hubiera imaginado.

Todos hecharon a se pasaron los segundos, los minutos y finalmente las en unos instantes amaneceria, y para entonces deberian estar en su hogar,entrenarian muy temprano.

Leo: chicos debemos irnos ya es muy tarde en verdad,si no nos apuramos amanecera y sera demasiado tarde para regresar y no querran que el maestro splinter se enfade..

Mike,Raph,Donnie: es verdad..

Rose: oh que lástima,aunque fue la mejor noche que he tenido en bastante les parece si un dia de estos vienen a cenar?

Todos: oh nos encantaria!

Rose: perfecto entonces les anotare mi telefono asi me diran cuando pueden,dijo-mientras le entregaba una tarjeta a la tomo muy nervioso mientras pensaba( me dio su numero, esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado!).

Leo:bien entonces estamos en contacto,y de nuevo gracias por lo de donnie.

Rose:no hay problema.-y le dedico una sonrisa.

Raph:bien nos estamos viendo-dijo guiñandole un sonrió.

Mike:nos veremos pronto!dijo entusiasmado.

Donnie: em Rose..gracias por todo,la pasamos muy joven lo tardo en reaccionar para luego corresponder el abrazo.

Rose: gracias a ti donnie,por dejarme conocerte, y a ustedes tambien chicos han sido muy lindos todos.Y por cierto cuida tu brazo,en unos dias podras quitarte la venda.

Todos:-completamente sonrojados-emm...por nada..

Leo: bien vamonos chicos,cuidate rose.

Rose: cuidense uds tambien chicos ,y agito su mano, en señal de saludo.

Todos: adios! Y agitaron sus manos,y desaparecieron.

Rose: vaya esto ha sido extraño y fantastico a la a su lado,talena la observaba.

Rose: sucede algo taly?

Talena:negativo,las tortugas ser buenas personas.

Rose: si yo tambien pienso eso taly.

Y las dos se quedaron mirando hacia donde las tortugas habian partido.


	2. Chapter 2 Donnie eres tan dulce!

**Ups antes olvide lo importante !**

**Las tortugas ninja no me pertencen :c solo las tomo prestadas para que imaginemos historias por un rato ;)**

**Sin mas el capitulo 2! **

**Capitulo 2: Donnie eres tan dulce!**

El viaje de regreso a su hogar fue en silencio,pero se notaba alegria en sus vez que llegaron Mike rompio el silencio:oigan vieron como me veia?esta muerta conmigo seguramente jeje.

Los demas hecharon a reir con este comentario de su hermano.

Raph: si claro mike,ya quisieras.

Leo: no es por desanimarte pero creo que ya te ganaron ese lugar.

Mike y raph:quien tu?!

Leo: no,yo no, Donnie.

Donnie:em..nose de que estan hablando..yo creo que voy a ir a mi laboratorio.

Todos:donnie!

Donnie sale corriendo hacia su laboratorio y la puerta se cierra antes de que sus hermanos lograran entrar.

Donnie:uf eso estuvo cerca.

Leo:lo ven ?le gusta! Y a rose tambien,no olviden que curo sus heridas y le dio su telefono...

Raph y Mike: es cierto! Donnie eres un suertudo!

Donnie escuchaba los comentarios desde adentro de su laboratorio,habia olvidado ese detalle por completo,tenia su telefono personal,eso no era cualquier cosa,aquella joven confiaba en ellos tortuga se sonrojo la pregunta que se hacia era,debia llamarla ahora?quizas era muy pronto,ademas debian contarle a su maestro lo sucedido,era probable que no lo tomara de la mejor fin mañana verian como decírselo,estaba muy cansado,se habia divertido mucho y no aguanto mucho mas en su laboratorio,de modo que se dirigio a su se recosto se quedo profundamente dormido.

Rose no tenia universidad ese dia, de milagro,sino, no hubiera podido soportar todo el dia alli,sin podia creer lo que habia sucedido la noche era fantastico,ella no se consideraba una persona normal de modo que no podia pretender tener amistades o encuentros esto hecho a pronto recordo que le habia dado su celular a donnie,pero aun no la habia llamado.(Quizas esta ocupado,es curioso como yo y siempre esta metido en algun experimento o algo parecido)al pensar esto recordo que no habia tocado la guia de quimica gral y habia mucha tarea para hacer.

Rose:rayos! Debo ponerme ya mismo con esto!

Y se dedico la tarde entera a hacer sus deberes,mientras pensaba que estarian haciendo las tortugas,penso en su maestro,acaso le dirian de su existencia?..-se quedo pensativa un momento y luego volvio a su tarea,ya habria tiempo para pensar en eso.

Mientras tanto las tortugas despertaron casi al mismo tiempo y se dirigian a desayunar antes de tener su llego ultimo a la dia le tocaba a Mike hacer el desayuno.

Donnie:buenos dias hermanos.

Todos: buenos dias donnie.

Mike: donnie! Ojala te guste lo que prepare!

Donnie: se puede saber que es?

Mike: unas deliciosas tostadas y leche.

Donnie: genial mi favorito.

Las tortugas terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron al a pelear en contra Leo y Raph contra Donnie.

Leo comenzo el ataque,mike lo esquivo asi varias que leo lo golpeo en el pecho con el agarre de su espada,ocasionando que mike cayera casi desmayado.

Mike: bien hecho Leo...

Leo: no fue nada jaja.

En tanto Raph y Donnie seguian midiendose el uno al otro hasta que donnie hizo el primer movimiento con su bo que raph esquivo.

Raph: bien donnie ayer hablaste con rose?

Donnie: de que hablas ? Todos lo hicimos

Raph: me refiero genio a que si la llamaste!

Donnie: oh ..esto..em...no aun no.. Y de repente fue golpeado por la sai de raph, cayendo al suelo.

Donnie: oye eso es trampa!

Raph: eso quiere decir que la llames!

Donnie: porque ese interés repentino?acaso tambien te gusta?

Raph: eso quiere decir que a ti te gusta,y no, no me gusta solo digo que la llames porque se lo debes, ademas,estoy contento por ti sabes?

Donnie no podia creer lo que estaba diciendo hermano el mas rudo el mas careciente de sentimientos diciendo algo asi,no podia creerlo tan se levanto del suelo y con una llave maestra arrojo a la tortuga roja dejandola tirada en el suelo.

Raph:bien hecho donnie.

Donnie:wow de veras dijiste todo eso de corazon? Es raro y lindo,gracias.

Raph:no es por nada hermanito,pero ni sueñes que me ganas esta pelea,acto seguido tomo a donnie por su bo y lo arrojo fuera del doyo.

Donnie: ouch, eso dolio..

Raph: y recuerda llama a esa chica de inmediato.

Donnie: sisi esta bien lo hare..

A quien tienes que llamar hijo?-pregunto una voz.

Todos voltearon y vieron que su padre y sensei estaba alli.

Donnie: em bueno..yo..nosotros solo hablabamos de...

Splinter: y por que tienes vendado el brazo?

Leo: donnie dejamelo a mi.

Splinter: bien leonardo te escucho.

Los demas se sentaron frente al sensei callados y lider tambien lo estaba,pero sabia que tarde o temprano tendrian que hablar con su maestro.

Leo: bien vera sensei,ayer nos paso algo extraño.

Splinter: bien tenemos tiempo de sobra, cuentamelo todo.

Leo: hi sensei.,vera ayer tuvimos una pelea con los kraangs y tenian un arma muy poderosa que podia hacernos tortugas fritas, esto gracias a donnie que nos lo advirtio, de modo que sin darnos cuenta nos fuimos alejando uno del otro y en un momento perdimos a donnie.

Splinter lo miraba asombrado.-continua hijo-

Leo: hi sensei,entonces nos pusimos a buscar a donnie.

Splinter: no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con alguien a que deben llamar- dijo mirando a donnie.

Donnie: leo dejame continuar.

Leo lo miro algo desconcertado pero asintio.

Donnie: bien, como dijo leonardo nos fuimos separando del grupo y cuando me di cuenta los habia perdido,en ese momento recibi un disparo de la maquina kraang.

Splinter : y que fue lo que paso despues hijo?

Donnie: ese disparo fue tan fuerte que cai del edificio donde estaba parado.Y cai en un patio trasero de una arqueo una ceja- y despues?

Donnie: despues intente incorporarme pero estaba muy debil y cuando alce la vista habia una joven junto a mi.

Todos miraron al sensei para ver su reaccion.

Splinter: de modo que te vio no es asi? Y que paso despues?

Donnie: bueno intente levantarme para irme de alli pero me desmaye al instante, lo unico que recuerdo antes de caer fue que la joven me dijo:no tengas miedo voy a curarte! Y luego me estaba preocupado y le hizo señas para que continuara.

Donnie: recuerdo haber despertado un poco despues con una venda en mi brazo y la misma joven, me sobresalte y quise escapar pero aun estaba debil, y la joven me a recostarme y comenzamos a hablar, y vi que ella no me tenia miedo.

Splinter: estoy asombrado Donatello,eso es algo inusual, y luego?

Donnie:luego sono mi celular era Leo que estaba intentando encontrarme y le indique donde vinieron y les conte todo con detalles.

Splinter: Bien,una pregunta mas Donatello: como se llama esta joven?

Donnie:em..Rose, sensei.

Splinter: bien dado que no reacciono mal ante sus apariencias y salvo la vida de uno de mis hijos,quiero conocer a esa muchacha.

Todos se quedaron esperaban esa reaccion del les decia que no debían interactuar con humanos ya que no aceptarian lo que son fue todo lo contrario.

Splinter: ocurre algo?

Donnie: em, sensei,es solo que usted siempre nos dice que no debemos interactuar con humanos y todo eso...

Splinter: si mi intuicion es correcta esta joven parece ser de confianza, y debo conocerla, asique llamala cuanto antes Donatello.

Donnie se quedo demas no sabian que decir.

Splinter: bien si no hay mas nada que tengan que decirme pueden retirarse.

Todos:hi sensei!

Leo: vaya que la sacamos barata.

Raph: si por un momento pense que hecharias todo a perder Donnie.

Donnie: oye,solo le dije la verdad con sinceridad y el maestro lo entendio.

Mike: si solo que hay una cosa que no le dijiste.

Todos: que cosa?!

Mike: que Rose gusta de mi- dijo orgulloso.

Todos hecharon a reir.

Raph : si mike lo que tu digas,pero te dire que te equivocas, Rose solo tiene ojos para Donnie.

Donnie se sonrojo.

Leo: oigan no empiecen lo hacen poner rojo-dijo bromeando el lider.

Giraron a mirar a Donnie y estaba mas rojo que la bandana de rafael.

Raph:ya como sea, ya escuchaste al maestro llamala y arregla una cita.

Donnie:si eso hare, pero debemos arreglar la guarida esto es un asco de desorden.

Todos: hi!

Que bien ya acabe! Eran algo dificiles pero pude con ellos! -exclamo Rose contenta de terminar con su quedo leyendo sobre un modelo de proteina,cuando de repente sono su asusto un poco pero despues penso que quizas seria Donnie,atendio finalmente.

Rose: hola?

Donnie:hola Rose! Soy donnie.

Rose: donnie! Como estas? Justo estaba pensando en ti.

Donnie:-enrojecido-oh que casualidad jaja yo tambien pensaba en ti, es decir, Rose hablamos con nuestro maestro de ti.

Rose: es algo malo? Ya no podre verte? -pregunto asustada.

Donnie: oh no, todo lo contrario,nuestro maestro quiere conocerte, y te invita a nuestra casa a cenar,tu puedes hoy?

Rose no sabia que decir,estaba feliz,pero a la vez sentia nervios.

Rose: vaya eso es genial donnie,si si puedo esta noche.

Donnie: super!pasare por ti a las 8 esta bien?

Rose: esta perfecto,me comenzare a preparar ahora entonces!

Donnie: pero si son las 5?

Rose: si bueno veraz es que pase toda la tarde haciendo tarea y recien termino jeje.

Donnie: pues eso esta muy bien,primero la tarea jaja.

Rose: bien donnie,dime,alguna vez han probado cupcakes?

Donnie: no,no lo creo, que son?

Rose: que bien!son unos panecillos dulces.

Donnie: suena delicioso,porque lo preguntas?

Rose: bueno la verdad es que me encanta hacerlos,asique me pondre a cocinarlos ahora,espero que a tu maestro le gusten tambien.

Donnie: seguro que si.

Rose: bien bueno debo hacer cosas, te vere a las 8 entonces?

Donnie: hi! Es decir si Rose.

Rose: genial donnie! Te veo mas tarde, mandale saludos a tus hermanos.

Donnie: se los dare gracias,otros para ti Rose.

Rose: otro para ti donnie,adios!

Donnie: em gracias..adios! -y quedo pensando en que tenia que impresionar a Rose,devolverle lo que hizo por el,de alguna sentia raro,tal vez sus hermanos tenian razon y a el le gustaba cuando sonreia, cuando lo abrazaba y cuando le parecia muy hermoso de seguramente le gustaba,pero ella era humana y el un mutante,era un amor imposible, o al menos pensaba en eso.Y asi se paso el tiempo pensando en que Rafael lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Raph: oye genio.

Donnie: em si rafa que pasa?

Raph: solo queria saber a que hora has quedado en traer a Rose?

Donnie: oh si le he dicho a las 8

Raph: bien hecho.

Donnie:porque ?

Raph: porque tendras que volar.

Donnie: volar porque si son solo las ..las -y no podia creer lo que decia su reloj-las 19:50?! Demonios!.Y salio corriendo.-oye me prestas tu moto? O no llegare.

Raph: si,tomala.

Donnie: gracias Raph.

Leo: a donde va con tanta prisa?

Raph: a buscar a Rose,quedo con ella a las 8.

Leo miro la hora,-con razon-

Mike: ya fueron por Rose?yo queria ir -lloriqueo-

Raph Leo: mike ponte a limpiar o no terminaremos antes de que vuelvan?!

Mike corrio a trapear los hermanos hecharon a reir y fueron a ayudarle.

En casa de Rose,estaba por entrar en joven iba y venia de un lado hacia otro.

Rose: talena ayudame esto es un caos!

Talena: que necesitas?

Rose: que me ayudes a encontrar algo que ponerme-sollozo-

Talena: afirmativo.

Luego tomo un vestido morado de tiras finas con corte princesa y unas sandalias negras bajas con algunas tachas.

Rose: mm nada mal talena,veamos como me queda.

Se lo probo y le calzaba muy bien.

Rose: no recuerdo cuando fue que compre esto pero es muy comodo y elegante.

Talena: afirmativo,te ves muy bien.

Rose: gracias taly, a veces no recuerdo cuando te programe para que hables mitad robot y mitad humano.

La robot la observo sin poder darle una miro la hora,donnie llegaria en cualquier momento y ella no estaba al baño,y ato su pelo en una larga trenza que sostuvo con un lazo sus pestañas un poco,no queria maquillarse demasiado y un brillo labial color dia sus ojos tenian una tonalidad verdosa,nunca hubiera parecido que tenia ojos puso un poco de perfume y por ultimo tomo una pequeña cartera negra con cadenas y una flor miro en el espejo por ultima vez y eso escucho la puerta trasera del ser saco los cupcakes y los metio en una dirigio al patio y vio a la tortuga,esta le sonrio.

Rose:donnie aguardame un momento mas si? No tardo.

Le dio instrucciones a Talena, beso a molly y regreso al patio.

Rose: ya estoy lista! Y saludo a la tortuga con un le correspondio.

Donnie:-la observo bien a la luz,y le parecio hermosa,con ese vestido que le quedaba muy bien

Rose:em donnie sucede algo,no te gusta?

Donnie: ese es el problema,me encanta te queda muy bonito..-dijo nervioso y sonrojado.

Rose: em gracias...

Donnie: bien te ayudare a subir,iremos en moto alguna vez has subido a una?

Rose: bueno si he montado una moto pero es mi primera vez con una tortuga-dijo sonriendo.

Donnie fascinaba cuando Rose le lo ponia un poco nervioso,le gustaba mucho.

Donnie: bien sujetate fuerte.

Rose: claro,-y lo tomo fuerte por la se sonrojo.

Rose: sucede algo donnie?

Donnie: si olvidaba el casco,ten.-y le entrego un casco rojo-estas lista?

Rose: claro que si!-y salieron a toda velocidad.

Con la guarida ya limpia,Rafael se dirigio por unas y Mike preparaban la mesa,mientras su sensei veia la television.

Donnie: ya estamos cerca.

Rose: genial!

Donnie: creo que nunca te dijimos que vivimos en una alcantarilla verdad?

Rose:no,pero es bueno saberlo.

Una vez que dejaron la moto en una bodega abandonada Donnie presiono una palanca y una puerta se abrio y rapidamente la puerta se estaba encantada( eso es lo que yo llamo una puerta secreta! Esto es tan genial!)

Donnie: pasa Rose por favor

Rose: gracias Donnie.-avanzo unos pasos y enseguida vio a Mike que corrio a abrazarla.

Mike: Rosee! Te estaba esperando! Te extrañe sabes?y la abrazo.

Rose: Mike! Como estas? Tambien te extrañe al tiempo que le devolvia el abrazo.

Leo: Rose ,ya estan aqui, tuvieron algun problema?-dirigiendose a donnie.

Donnie:ninguno Leo.

Rose: leo! Y lo abrazo.

Leo: hola rose! Y le correspondio el abrazo.

En eso su sensei observaba la situacion.

Splinter: veo que tienes una buena relacion con mis hijos.

Rose: si la tengo,ellos son muy buenas personas,me llamo Rose ud debe ser su maestro verdad?-dijo la joven extendiendo su mano con algo de nervios.

Splinter: Si soy su maestro y padre,mi nombre Hamato Yoshi,pero dime Splinter,mucho gusto Rose-dijo extendiendole su mano.

Rose: es un placer señor Splinter.

Splinter sonrio.

Raph: quien tiene hambre?

Rose: Raph! Y le dio un abrazo.

Raph: sisi yo tambien te extrañe Rose,dijo con sarcasmo la tortuga.

Todos rieron.

Mike: que eso que tienes ahi Rose?

Rose: oh es el postre,ten.

Splinter: bien vayamos a cenar,todos sientense.

Todos: hi!

Comieron hasta llenarse.

Splinter: joven Rose,digame a que se dedica?

Rose: bien estoy actualmente estudiando bioquimica,estoy en el segundo año.

Splinter: suena interesante,es algo de lo que sabe donatello?

Rose: oh si es bastante parecido, en ciencia por decirlo bastante general.

Splinter: se te ve muy entusiasmada,te deseo lo mejor en tus estudios.

Rose: gracias señor Splinter.

Splinter: por favor Rose dime maestro Splinter.

Rose: esta bien maestro Splinter.

Splinter: Rose querida quiero darte las gracias por salvar la vida de uno de mis hijos.

Rose: no fue nada maestro Splinter,solo hice lo que debia sonrio.

Splinter: veo que puedo confiar en ti, venir a visitarnos cuando quieras.

Rose: le agredesco por confiar en mi maestro y tambien estan invitados a mi casa uds cuando gusten.

Todos: sii!

Splinter: bien si me disculpan ire a meditar,buenas noches señorita Rose,hijos.

Todos: buenas noches maestro Splinter.

Raph:bien hecho Rose.

Rose: que fue lo que hice raph?

Raph: nuestro padre y sensei confia en ti es todo un logro.

Rose: si tu lo dices.

Mike:lo mejor de todo fue que puedes venir cuando quieras!osea que puedes venir todos los dias!wii!

Leo: tranquilo mike,Rose tambien tiene otros asuntos, no puede quedarse todos los dias.

Mike: -con carita de perro mojado-puedo aceptar que no vengas todos los dias pero no nos olvidaras cierto?

Rose: mike,te prometo que cada vez que pueda vendre a visitarlos,y no te preocupes no los olvidare si?

Mike sonrio y la lo abrazo mas estaba que hechaba humo de celos de que mike la abrazara notaba que Rose era muy vio que era hora de poner en marcha su que pasar mas tiempo a solas con Rose si queria conquistarla.

Donnie: em bueno ya es suficiente Mike-dijo apartandola de su hermano-Rose te gustaria conocer mi laboratorio?

Rose: tienes tu propio laboratorio?si si quiero!

Donnie: (excelente) ven por aqui.

Los demas se quedaron asombrados.

Leo: vaya si que esta celoso de ti Mike.

Mike: de mi y porque? Rose es muy cariñosa y le encanta dar abrazos gratis,pero no me gusta, es de donnie.

Raph: si como sea,yo me voy a leer comics,ahi se ven.Y se largo a su habitacion.

Leo: creo que ya es hora de ver heroes espaciales-dijo mirando la hora,y se dirigio a la sala principal.

Mike: bueno creo que es hora de los videojuegos.Y salio corriendo.

El laboratorio de Donnie era enorme,tenia todo tipo de artefactos incluso una laptop.

Rose: oye que linda,la hiciste tu verdad?

Donnie: si veras los humanos desechan grandes cantidades de cosas utiles.

Rose: ya lo es fascinante ver como de un monton de piezas pudiste armar una computadora.

Donnie: bueno gracias..dijo algo le sonrio y le miro con ternura.

De pronto algo llamo la atencion de Rose y dirigio su mirada a "algo" que estaba cubierto por una sabana.

Rose: donnie que es eso de alla.

Donnie: oh eso,bueno porque no lo vez por ti misma?

Rose se dirigio y sin pensarlo dos veces quito la sabana y quedo muy emocionada con lo que habia un robot con forma de tortuga como su Talena.

Rose: donnie es muy lindo!como se llama?

Donnie: bueno como Mike tiene la costumbre de bautizar todo le puso cabeza de metal.

Rose: cabeza de metal? Jaja este Mike si que es admito que es un nombre no es igual a mi hecho tengo curiosidad por saber de que material esta hecho,no puedo distinguir el metal que utilizaste.

Donnie:( wow esta chica sabe de metales,estoy tan emocionado!) em veras Rose es algo extraño de explicar lo unico que te puedo decir es que no es de este planeta.

Rose: wow eso es tan genial,pero a que te refieres con que es lo unico que me puedes decir? Es algo secreto verdad? No te hagas problema olvidalo no quiero meterte en problemas..

Donnie: oh no me malinterpretes Rose,lo que quiero decir es que el metal proviene de unos robots extraterrestres.

Rose se quedo Donnie si fuera otro tipo de persona creo que ya hubiera salido de aqui corriendo pero como ves no soy normal y soy una especie de psicopata de las ciencias y lo que me dices es bastante creible.

Donnie: lo dices de verdad?

Rose: jaja por supuesto Donnie.

Donnie: uff que alivio por un momento crei que me tomarias por loco.

Rose:no tranquilo jajaja.

En ese momento Leo entro al laboratorio.

Leo: chicos no quiero interrumpir nada pero creo que es hora de llevarte a casa Rose.

Rose miro el reloj-oh por dios es tan tarde! Mañana tengo clases temprano, me gustaria quedarme mas tiempo Donnie..

Donnie: no hay problema,vamos.

Estaban a punto de partir cuando el sensei aparecio.

Splinter: a donde van hijos mios?

Leo: sensei a llevar a Rose claro.

Splinter: de ninguna manera,es muy peligroso salir a estas horas,se que son ninjas pero no puedo arriesgarme a que le pase algo a Rose o a uds.

Donnie: pero sensei Rose tiene que volver mañana estudia temprano y eso.

Rose: donnie no hay problema,-y dirigiendose al sensei-maestro Splinter quiere decir eso que puedo quedarme?

Las tortugas voltearon a ver a su maestro quien respondio sin dudarlo,-claro que puedes quedarte Rose,antes del amanecer mis hijos te llevaran.

Rose: bien entonces me quedare.

Splinter: bien hijos haganle un lugar para que Rose pueda dormir algo.

Todos: hi sensei!

Splinter: buenas noches hijos mios,rose.

Todos: buenas noches sensei.

Donnie: Rose puedes dormir en mi cama yo dormire en el laboratorio-dijo feliz de que la joven se quedara.

Rose: estas seguro donnie?

Donnie:si no hay problema! No seria la primera vez que duermo ahi jeje.

Rose: de acuerdo si tu dices.

Mike: oye Rose quieres ropa mas comoda? Es decir puedo prestarte una playera que tengo,seguro te queda bien.

Rose: em si porque no?

Mike: genial enseguida te la traigo!-y salio corriendo.

Leo: rose si necesitas algo pidelo a cualquiera de nosotros si? Lo que sea no hay problema.

Raph: si pero menos a mike porque se despertara y despues se pasara toda la noche gritando.

Rose:jajaja de acuerdo tomare tu consejo rafa.

Raph: asi se habla jeje,bueno ahi se ven,buenas noches rose y desaparecio.

Rose:buenas noches rafa.

Leo: buenas noches rose.

Rose: buenas noches leo.

Mike volvia brincando muy contento con su playera para Rose.

Mike: aqui tienes Rose!

Rose la observo un momento tenia dibujos de playas y de olas y el fondo era de color esperaba menos de Mike.

Rose: Mike,es perfecta,gracias.

Mike: por nada Rose! Em bueno yo ya voy a dormir! Buenas noches Rose!

Rose: buenas noches Mike.

Donnie: bien te enseñare donde esta mi habitacion,sigueme.

Rose: perfecto!

La habitacion de Donnie era calida y acogedora,estaba lleno de recortes cientificos de todo tipo,cubriendo toda la abismal la cantidad de contenido cientifico que habia alli

Donnie: te gusta?

Rose: si me encanta,es solo que nunca vi tanto material junto jeje.

Donnie: si veras me gusta tener los conocimientos cerca.

Rose:literalmente.

Donnie hecho a que se hizo un silencio incomodo y ambos quedaron mirandose.Y ambos se pronto donnie interrumpio el silencio diciendo: em ..bueno Rose instalate tranquila,si necesitas algo estare en el laboratorio si?

Rose lo miro tiernamente(que me esta pasando,no puedo dejar de mirarlo,es tan dulce,me cedio su cama,no cualquiera hace eso..) -em si esta bien donnie,oh y gracias por dejarme dormir aqui sabes?

Donnie se ruborizo nuevamente,-no es nada jeje,bueno yo ya me voy que duermas bien Rose.

Rose lo abrazo y dejandole un beso en la mejilla le dijo: buenas noches donnie.

La tortuga morada se puso roja ante este gesto pero rapidamente la saludo con la mano y se retiro tras haber dejado la puerta cerrada.

Rose se sento en la cama,se quito las sandalias y el vestido,y se puso la playera que le dio quedaba grande,quizas a eso se referia Mike con que le iba a quedar bastante comoda,asiq no le que en esa misma habitacion unos cuantos minutos antes donnie y ella se habian sonrojado y se habian visto ambos asi,( eso fue tan tierno,y el tan dulce conmigo,me pregunto si se habra percatado de que yo...bueno..el..es decir...me encanta donnie,si eso es ME ENCANTA DONNIE...vaya lio en que te has metido Rose,enamorarte de una tortuga,seguro que el no se fijaria en pregunto si existira alguna tortuga chica debe haber muchas posibilidades pero ya que,no puedo arriesgarme..demonios quizas deberia decirle o al menos intentar ver si el siente lo mismo..oh quizas no es tan buena idea...oh que se supone que tengo que hacer...ya esta ire a verle con alguna excusa,veamos,no puedo dormir? O quizas tengo miedo de la oscuridad?aunque no es tan mentira...soy una tonta..bueno al diablo! Voy a ir y le dire lo primero que se me ocurra!)dicho esto se levanto de la cama,y descalza se dirigio al laboratorio de donnie que estaba a unos pasos.

Donnie escucho la puerta de su laboratorio y rapidamente giro y vio a Rose con la playera de Mike, su pelo suelto y descalza, era la combinacion perfecta penso.

Donnie: Rose sucede algo?-pregunto nervioso.

Rose:Solo es que no tengo sueño jeje, puedo quedarme aqui contigo?

Donnie:Si no hay problema actualmente estoy haciendole un control de calidad a cabeza de metal

Rose: Genial! quiero verlo!-dijo muy entusiasmada.

Donnie sonrio chica y el tenian tanto en vez sentia que le atraia mas y mas.Y asi pasaron horas y horas hablando de tuercas circuitos y todo eso era muy interesante para ellos pronto en un momento Donnie noto que Rose se habia quedado dormida con un libro de biologia."Fundamentos de la Biologia" no dejas de sorprenderme le dijo en voz baja mientras le ponia una manta encima a la que debia dormir un poco y asi lo hizo.A la hora sono un despertador,la tortuga estiro el brazo y lo apago, el tambien se habia quedado dormido abrazado a cabeza de a la joven que lo miro tiernamente mientras le decia : Buenos dias Donnie.

Donnie: vaya que despiertas de buen humor jeje.

Rose: sera porque la paso muy bien contigo?dijo tiernamente.

Donnie se sonrojo—yo tambien la paso muy bien contigo Rose.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro sonrojados ambos sin saber que que algo rompio el Leo que entraba al laboratorio.

Leo: oh no quiero interrumpir nada pero ya deberiamos partir.

Donnie y Rose lo miraron y asintieron.

Leo reunio a las demas tortugas y estaban por partir cuando Rose los interrumpio—disculpen tengo que cambiarme dijo señalando la playera que le habia dado Mike.

Todos: oh si claro.

Rose: no tardo!- dijo entrando al cuarto de Donnie.

Raph aprovecho para interrogar a Donnie.

Raph: y bien genio que hicieron anoche?

Donnie: cosas que para ti serian muy aburridas.

Raph: ya me imagino cosas de nerds cierto?

Donnie: si, si le dices asi.

Raph: que aburrido yo ya la hubiera besado.

Leo: oye Raph baja la voz quieres?-dijo señalando la puerta que estaba cercana a ellos.

Raph: Tranquilo Leo, no creo que haya escuchado nada.

Pero se escucho todo lo que hablaban, y se puso muy feliz,Donnie estaba interesado en ella! Era un sueño hecho realidad! Pero quizas Raph tambien,pero ella estaba hasta las manos con sabia que debia actuar despacio no queria espantarlo.(Ademas podemos conocernos mas, lo que me mostro hasta ahora me gusto mucho!)

Finalmente Rose salio del cuarto.

Rose: ya estoy!

Todos: bien vamonos.

Y partieron rumbo a la casa de Rose en el estaba mas asombrada.

Rose: Donnie tu construiste todo esto?

Donnie: si la gran mayoria aunque tuve ayuda de mis hermanos.

Rose: vaya debe haberles costado mucho.

Donnie: no tanto al tener ayuda terminamos mucho mas rapido.

Rose: es genial, para que te des una idea, cuando construi a Talena tarde casi 2 semanas!

Donnie: pero tu la construiste sola verdad?

Rose: si, ademas le instale armas y circuitos un poco fuera de lo comun lo cual me tomo mas que fuera una robot especial.

Donnie: no tuve tiempo de apreciarla pero de seguro que es muy especial—dijo orgulloso.

Rose le sonrio timidamente.( Es tan dulce y halagador...creo que cada segundo que paso con el me encanta mas y mas..)

Las demas tortugas permanecieron calladas todo el dormia como un bebe.

Finalmente llegaron.

Rose: quieren ir por detras les pregunto antes de bajar?

Leo: si Rose en un momento estamos en tu patio.

Rose bajo y entro por la puerta la recibio muy alegremente con un me alegro de verte Taly!-dijo la joven mientras le correspondia el abrazo.

Mientras tanto en el Tortumovil, Mike no despertaba.

Raph: dejenmelo a mi—y golpeo a la tortuga con una almohada.

Mike: auuu que es esa manera de despertar a tu hermano!?

Raph: tu me despiertas a gritos asique no te quejes, y ya estamos en casa de Rose asique baja asi vamos por el patio trasero.

Mike: oh Rose! Si ya voy!

Las tortugas aterrizaron en el patio y Rose los esperaba alli.

Rose: pasen un momento, tomemos algo quieren?

Leo: por mi no hay problema, pero a que hora tienes que estar en la universidad?

Rose: de hecho en 30 minutos deberia salir

Donnie:pero no has dormido nada vas a aguantar?

Rose: tranquilo Donnie tengo un aliado—dijo sacando de la alacena un pote que decia "CAFE".

Donnie: si eso ayudara!

Rose: chicos limonada o prefieren otra cosa?

Todos: limonada.

Rose: esta bien—dijo sonriente.

Terminaron su bebida y Rose aprovecho para puso unos pantalones jean azul oscuro junto con unas botitas negras con un poco de taco y arriba una camisa a cuadros a la sala y todos se quedaron mirandola encantados.

Rose: que sucede se les perdio algo?

Todos: no!

Rose: entonces?

Donnie: es que te ves muy bien...dijo—avergonzado.

Rose: Donnie eres tan dulce—dijo sonriendole.

Donnie se puso demas tortugas rieron.

Leo: bien creo que es hora de partir, tienes todo Rose?

Rose: voy por mi bolso.

Leo: bien chicos en marcha.

Subieron al Tortumovil y salieron hacia la universidad.

Aun estaba bastante oscuro asique llegaron hasta la puerta, antes de bajar Rose se despidio de todos.

Rose: gracias por traerme chicos, la pase muy lindo.

Todos: no hay porque—algo avergonzados.

La joven se despidio con un agite de su mano y bajo del camion, entrando a la no sintio que alguien la vigilaba...

Donnie arranco de inmediato hacia el hogar de las viaje fue tranquilo, las tortugas iban muy calladas y cansadas, pero se habian divertido mucho.

Leo: bueno si quieren podemos dormir casi dos horas mas,hasta que tengamos el entrenamiento.

Mike: si necesito dormir anoche pense mucho en Rose y no pude dormir.

Todos voltearon.

Raph: que pensaste en ella Mike?

Mike: si que tiene de malo?

Leo: ten cuidado Mike,recuerda que Rose es de Donnie.

Donnie:oigan no digan eso suena mal,aun tengo que conquistarla entienden?

Raph: si lo que tu digas, lo unico que a mi no me metas en el medio.

Leo: tranquilo Raph, Donnie estamos contigo para lo que necesites.

Donnie: en serio?

Leo: si somos tus hermanos y te apoyamos en todo, ademas tienes ventaja con Rose.

Donnie: cual?

Leo: que ella solo se fija en ti hermano, aprovecha eso.

Donnie lo penso un momento. Leo tenia razon, Rose lo miraba de manera especial no como a sus hermanos.

Donnie: gracias Leo! Gracias hermanos—dijo abrazandolos.

Splinter contemplo la escena.

Splinter: parece que estan muy contentos con Rose,hijos mios.

Todos: em si..-dijeron avergonzados.

Splinter: hijos vamos a entrenar.

Todos: hi!

El entrenamiento fue de lo mas al terminar..

Splinter: Donatello puedo hablar un momento contigo a solas?

Donatello temblo un poco, su maestro rara vez solia hablar con cada uno en privado, que pretendia?

Splinter: Donatello? Esta todo bien?

Donnie:hi sensei!-y se sento frente a el.

Los demas se quedaron boquiabiertos, que seria lo que le tendria que decir el sensei en privado a Donnie?Se apartaron un poco y la toruga roja susurro...

Raph: tenemos que escuchar esa conversacion.

Leo: estas loco? Como quieres hacer eso? Sabes que Splinter tiene un gran oido y nos podria detectar.

Raph: solo escucharemos un poco Leo no pasara nada.

Leo: no me gusta para nada eso..

Mike: yo tambien quiero saber !

Raph: nunca pense que diria esto pero estoy contigo Mike.

Disimuladamente hicieron que se iban y cerraron la se quedaron a un costado para poder escuchar.

Leo:hmnp .. ni modo...

**Acepto criticas, alabanzas, amor(? xD en fin son libres de comentar lo que deseen! **

**besos! **

**bunny.**


	3. Chapter 3 Un amor para siempre!

**Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen T.T solo las tomo prestadas para imaginar historias ;)**

**Capitulo 3: Un amor para siempre! Donnie & Rose.**

Mientras las tortugas se acercaban tratando de ser lo mas silenciosas posibles, el sensei se acomodo en el medio del doyo y Donatello frente a el.

Donnie: sensei que quiere decirme que no tengan que escuchar mis hermanos?

Splinter: veras Donatello, he notado muchos cambios en ti, desde que conociste a Rose.

Donnie temblo un , quizas habia unos cambios pero no creia que eso influyera en los demas.

Splinter: a lo que me refiero hijo mio, es que tu te has enamorado de Rose cierto?

Donnie se sonrojo parece que su sensei tambien se percato de eso y no solo sus hermanos.

Donnie algo resignado respondio: si sensei estoy enamorado de Rose, nose como pero algo me atrae de ella ademas de su belleza es algo que no se puede explicar—dijo la tortuga genio.

Splinter: te entiendo hijo mio, por eso es que te llame para hablar en privado, tus hermanos no estan pasando por esto ahora al menos, asique preferi decirtelo solo a ti.

Donnie: que haria ud si fuera yo maestro?

Splinter tambien habia estado enamorado y sabia lo que Donnie sentia en ese le dijo: Donatello, tienes la suerte de que a Rose le gusten las mismas cosas que a ti, te sugiero que pases mas tiempo con ella y alli podras darte cuenta si ella en verdad quiere algo mas contigo, pero te puedo asegurar que si lo quiere.

Donnie: pero maestro como sabe eso ud? Acaso hablo con ella?

Splinter: no fue necesario, sus ojos lo dicen todo.

Donnie: y que es lo que dicen sus ojos, maestro?

Splinter: que ella solo te mira a ti Donatello.

Donnie sonrio muy contento y abrazo a su padre.

Donnie: gracias padre! Seguire tu consejo!

Splinter: me parece perfecto una cosa mas.

Donnie: si sensei?

Splinter: cuidala, ahora que forma parte de nosotros tambien debe seguir oculta, no podemos permitir que nadie la lastime ya sabes a que me refiero.

Donnie: Hi sensei!

Splinter asintio—puedes irte hijo.

Donnie se despidio de su maestro y salio corriendo hacia la puerta del doyo.

Raph y los demas estaban escuchando y sintieron como Donnie corria hacia la desaparecer de inmediato.

Raph: ahi viene Donnie!-susurro,rapidamente Leo, Mike y el desaparecieron de alli.

Donnie salio muy feliz y se dirigio a su hora de llamar a Rose para la hora y era mas del mediodia, en teoria Rose deberia estar fuera de la telefoneo pero no a pensar en lo que le dijo su maestro._No podemos permitir que nadie la lastime.(_Espero que no lo haya ocurrido nada, intentare en un momento.)

Rose no podia atender su celular simplemente porque no lo encontraba en su bolso!tenia tantas cosas que no podia encontrarlo! (Estupido bolso! Nunca puedo encontrar nada!quizas Donnie me estaba llamando y no lo atendi, debo encontrarlo pronto!)mientras pensaba todo eso no se habia dado cuenta que ya estaba en su casa.

Rose: al menos ya llegue, podre buscarlo mejor si saco todo.

Abrio la puerta y alli la recibio como todos los dias felizmente Talena, su robot.

Rose: Hola Taly! Como esta Molly?

Talena: en perfecto estado.

Rose: eso suena bien, tuviste algun problema?

Talena: negativo, todo normal.

Rose: que alivio, siempre tengo miedo de que te pase algo a ti o a Molly cuando no estoy.

La robot le le devolvio la sonrisa y le dio un abrazo.

Rose: no se que haria sin ti Taly.

De pronto recordo que tenia que encontrar su celular.

Rose:rayos! Y enseguida saco todo de su bolso y ahi estaba su fin!veremos quien me Donnie, la habia llamado 3 veces.(Vaya, seguro se preocupo, lo llamare)

Marco rellamar y espero.

Donnie estaba en Rose, claro.(solo espero que no le haya pasado nada)un sonido lo saco de su mundo, era su celular y Rose estaba llamandolo!Presiono un boton y atendio.

Rose: Donnie?

Donnie: Rose?hola!

Rose: hola donnie! Siento no haber atendido antes este celular tiene la mania de perderse en mi bolso.

Donnie:( uff era solo eso) ah con que era eso, estaba un poco preocupado..

Rose: tranquilo estoy bien, igual gracias por preocuparte por mi.

Donnie: no ..es nada..-dijo totalmente ruborizado.(menos mal que no puede verme asi de rojo, no sabria que hacer..)

Rose:oye Donnie, recuerdas que habiamos dicho para que vengan a cenar a mi casa?

Donnie: si, si lo recuerdo.

Rose: esta bien, quieren venir esta noche?

Donnie: claro, es decir creo que no habria problema, pero le consultare a mis hermanos.

Rose: de acuerdo, que no se te olvide de decirle al maestro Splinter.

Donnie: em si claro, como iba a olvidarlo jeje.

Rose: bien Donnie, tengo tarea que hacer avisame por favor en cuanto puedan venir si?

Donnie: claro te avisare!

Rose: una ultima cosa, que comida es su favorita?

Donnie: comida favorita? La pizza! Dijo muy contento.

Rose rio,-en serio? No sabia que las tortugas consumian pizza, es toda una novedad, bien entonces si vienen les cocinare pizzas yo misma.

Donnie: en serio?

Rose: por supuesto, no es por alardear pero me salen muy sabrosas jaja.

Donnie: pues entonces cuenta con nosotros.

Rose: genial entonces comenzare a cocinar ahora asi despues hare mi tarea.

Donnie: oye si necesitas ayuda para algo cuenta conmigo si?-dijo algo nervioso.

Rose: gracias Donnie, tu tambien cuenta conmigo para lo que sea.

Donnie: de acuerdo...

Rose: bien Donnie te parece que vengan a las 8?

Donnie: claro seguro no hay problema!

Rose: bien, entonces avisame por favor cualquier cosa si?

Donnie: de acuerdo tu tambien..

Rose: em bueno.. nos vemos al rato, cuidate!

Donnie: tu tambien cuidate!

Rose: Adios Donnie

Donnie: Adios Rose.Y una felicidad interna que era incontenible, asique se dirigio a la sala donde estaban sus hermanos sentados hablando.

Donnie: oigan chicos adivinen que?

Todos: que?

Donnie: Rose nos invito a cenar! Es decir ya nos habia dicho pero quiere que vayamos hoy!

Mike: siii genial!

Leo: vaya si es genial

Raph: si bien hecho Donnie

Splinter: si bien hecho Donatello.

Donnie: ud tambien esta invitado sensei.

Splinter: oh es un honor, chicos preparense.A que hora hay que estar?

Donnie: oh si, le dije a las 8.

Splinter: bien entonces ire a prepararme.

Raph: si yo hare lo mismo—y de un salto entro a su habitacion.

Leo: bien entonces yo tambien.

Mike:pues yo tambien!

Donnie: bien creo que yo tambien deberia.

Finalmente llego la hora de partir y los hermanos junto a su sensei se dirigieron al Tortumovil.

Splinter: muy bien familia hora de partir.

Todos: si!

Mientras que en casa de Rose, habia cocinado toda la tarde y necesitaba darse un baño.

Rose: rayos mira la hora que es y yo asi? Debo darme un baño antes de que lleguen,Talena te importaria preparar la mesa?

Talena: negativo, preparare la mesa como a ti te gusta.

Rose: eres tan adorable.

Talena sonrio.Y se dirigio a preparar la mesa para las tortugas y su maestro.

Rose: bien debo ducharme de inmediato! Y salio corriendo hacia el baño.A los 5 minutos estaba en su cuarto pensando que debia la miraba divertida mientras comia una hoja de lechuga.

Rose: espero que esto este bien—dijo mientras se ponia un top violeta que dejaba ver su panza,unos shorts negros y unas pequeñas botas su pelo con una trenza tal como la ultima poco de brillo en los labios y un poco de rimel a sus pestañas.

Rose: bien es lo que pude lograr, tu que piensas Molly?La tortuga se paro en dos patas en señal afirmativa.

Rose: gracias Molly tambien eres un encanto!

Y se dirigio a ver como iba Talena con el labor de la y quedo mantel era color salmon y habia un gran centro con flores recien sacadas del jardin.

Rose: Taly es perfecta, muchas gracias!

La robot sonrio y abrazo a sintieron un ruido proveniente del patio trasero.

Rose: vamos Taly deben ser ellos.Y ambas salieron a su encuentro.

Splinter: Miguelangel que acaso no sabes ser silencioso?

Mike: lo siento sensei

Las demas tortugas reian.

Rose los saludo: bienvenidos! Estan todos bien?

Todos: si estamos bien!

Mike: Rose! y corrio a abrazarla.

Splinter miro a Donnie, quien estaba muy celoso con estos actos de su hermano.

Rose: Mike!-y le respondio el abrazo.

Leo: hola Rose como has estado! Mientras le daba un abrazo.

Rose: Leo! Que gusto verte!

Raph: Rose!traje un amigo para Molly

Rose: en serio puedo verlo?

Raph: claro-y le entrego a Spike

Rose: hola spike, quieres conocer a Molly?

Spike le sonrio.

Raph: dijo que si

Rose: perfecto.

Donnie: hola rose! Estas muy guapa hoy...

Rose: Donnie! eres adorable!y le dio un fuerte abrazo!

Donnie se ruborizo mas que nunca.

Splinter: buenas noches Rose.

Rose: buenas noches maestro Splinter

Talena: pasen

Rose: si pasen por favor

Y todos asombraron por la deslumbrante mesa.

Mike: vaya! esto es genial!

Splinter: Miguelangel no grites

Mike:lo siento sensei.

Rose: oigan chicos no se que estilo de musica les gusta asique pueden poner lo que quieran.

Mike: dejamelo todo a mi.

Leo: estas seguro Mike?

Mike: si Leo no te preocupes.

Donnie: no creo que sea buena idea

Rose: no sean asi denle una oportunidad.

Raph: despues no digas que no te advertimos.

Rose: vamos no puede ser tan malo, oye Raph ahora traere a Molly para que juegue con Spike

Raph: de acuerdo

Rose volvio con Molly que se asombro al ver a Spike y enseguida se hicieron amigos.

Raph: parece que se llevan bien.

Rose: asi parece, al menos se divierten.

Talena: la cena esta lista, puedo servirla?

Rose: chicos?

Todos: si!

Rose: claro Taly sirvela.

Y verdad Rose cocinaba muy bien.

Mike: oye Rose, tu cocinaste?

Rose: si Mike, te gusta?

Mike: esta muy buena! Puedo llevarte a mi casa y me cocinas?

Todos rieron.

Mike: que? Acaso no es verdad que cocina muy bien?

Leo: es verdad, Rose esta delicioso.

Rose: gracias Leo, gracias Mike

Donnie: es excelente!

Rose: gracias Donnie!Y le dedico una sonrisa.

Donnie se sonrojo.Y se hizo un silencio incomodo.

Splinter hablo: Rose, te agradecemos por la excelente cena que tuvimos, te felicito eres una excelente cocinera

Rose: muchas gracias maestro Splinter.

Rose: se que va a sonar muy varonil pero quieren jugar a las peleas?

Todos: que que?!

Rose: a las peleas,con la play 3?

Raph: juegas a la play 3?

Rose: si por que?

Raph: no eres una chica normal.

Mike: si videojuegos!

Rose: si todos jugamos hacemos equipos de a dos quieren?

Leo: me parece justo.

Rose: perfecto,voy con Donnie-dijo muy sonriente.

Donnie sonrio ruborizado.

Mike: Rafita vas conmigo?

Raph: que no me llames rafita ire contigo.

Leo: sensei creo que solo quedamos ud y yo.

Splinter: que asi sea.

Rose: bien vamos a la otra sala.

Y se dirigieron a la sala dispuestos a tiempo paso equipo Rose/Donnie arrazaba con todo,Leo y el sensei habian perdido y en ese momento les estaban dando una paliza a Raph y a Mike.

Raph: pero Mike que rayos estas haciendo ven aqui y golpea!

Mike: pues en eso estoy sabes!

Raph: pues no parece tonto!

Rose: tranquilos chicos es solo un juego

Donnie reia muy divertido.

Raph: mira ahora Donnie se esta burlando de nosotros.

Donnie: no me burlo de uds solo vean lo que hace Mike es muy gracioso.

El personaje de Mike no paraba de dar vueltas,parecia loco.

Raph: que rayos?!

Mike: que?estoy cubriendo mas terreno.

Todos hecharon a que se OVER,en la pantalla de Raph y Mike.

Raph: empieza a correr gusano o te comeras una paliza gigante.

Mike: ahh piedad!

Rose y donnie gritaron al mismo tiempo: si!

Splinter: felicidades

Rose/Donnie: gracias maestro splinter.

Rose: hacemos un buen equipo no crees?

Donnie: claro que si!

Splinter: bien chicos creo que ya es hora de irse,es muy tarde.

Mike: tan pronto?!un poco mas-lloriqueo.

Leo: Mike, Rose debe tener cosas que hacer mañana.

Raph: si ademas tengo que seguir golpeandote por lo de recien.

Mike se escondio detras de Rose,esta se reia,divertida.

Rose: por mi pueden quedarse chicos,la decisión es de su maestro claro.

Todos miraron al maestro con cara de perritos mojados.

Splinter los miro y les dijo: esta bien solo un rato mas.

Todos: hi!

Rose: oigan quieren comer postre?lo habia olvidado por completo jeje.

Todos: sii!

Splinter: chicos no griten

Todos: lo sentimos sensei.

Rose:vengan vamos a la cocina.

Alli comieron postre, que era una torta helada de frutillas bañada en chocolate.

Mike: esto es delicioso!

Donnie: si esta muy bueno Rose,tambien lo hiciste tu?

Rose: asi es,me alegro que les guste.

Raph: oye podrias venir a nuestra casa y cocinarnos por unos dias que te parece?

Rose: por mi no habria problema,adoro cocinar.

Leo: se nota.

Rose sonrio.

Splinter: de donde aprendio a cocinar Rose?

Rose: de mi madre adoptiva,ella le gustaba mucho,de hecho hizo un libro de cocina de alli saco para hacer lo que sea.

Splinter: se que no es de mi incumbencia pero que le paso a su madre Rose?no tiene que responder sino quiere.

Rose: no es nada maestro,vera en verdad nunca la conoci,no tengo idea de quien es y si esta viva o se que tuve unos padres adoptivos,pero no los recuerdo,y luego de eso el que era mi sensei me encontro en la puerta de esta casa.

Todos enmudecieron,la historia de Rose parecia muy triste.

Splinter: entiendo,dijo sensei?

Rose: si,el fue asesinado hace casi 5 años.

Todos estremecieron.

Leo: no sabiamos que practicabas artes marciales,oh y lo siento mucho.

Splinter: lo lamento mucho Rose.

Rose: esta bien maestro,Leo.

Donnie: si lo sentimos Rose,no sabiamos eso.

Rose: estoy bien chicos,desde que los conoci soy muy feliz,si me hubieran visto antes era un desastre.

Donnie no lo dudo y abrazo a se estremecio un poco y respondio aun mas fuerte el demas tortugas tambien se sumaron al maestro fue el ultimo en no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima.

Donnie: Rose no llores,te prometo que te vamos a cuidar y no permitiremos que nada te pase,te lo prometo-dijo mientras le secaba la lagrima.

Rose lo miro tiernamente-gracias Donnie,gracias chicos,gracias maestro.

Todos: no hay porque.

Splinter: puedo hacerle una pregunta mas?

Rose: si maestro.

Splinter: sabe quien asesino a su sensei?

Rose: si,no se su nombre,se que se hace llamar destructor.

Todos se quedaron ?.Vaya coincidencia.

Splinter: mm,me gustaria hablar bien del tema en otra ocasion,bien hijos mios es hora de que partamos a casa.

Rose lo miro extrañ mas hablarian otro dia como el maestro dijo.

Todos: ya?!

Splinter: niños por favor ya es demasiado tarde.

Todos: de acuerdo..-respondieron de mala gana.

Mike: adios Rose no me extrañes mucho si?-dijo la tortuga naranja mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Rose: tratare Mike,pero no te prometo nada.

Leo: adios Rose,cuidate cualquier cosa estamos en contacto.

Rose: adios leo,cuidate.

Raph: voy por Spike.

Splinter: Rose,nos estamos viendo.

Rose: lo mismo digo maestro Splinter.

Raph: ya estoy,nos vemos Rose.

Rose: adios raph,trae cuando quieras a Spike.

Raph: lo hare.

Quedaba nervioso,vaya que se habian hablo.

Donnie: bueno ya debo irme,cuidate Rose y no dudes en llamarme por cualquier cosa que necesites si?

Rose: no te preocupes Donnie,lo hare-dijo sonriendole y le dio un abrazo.

Donnie la abrazo mas todos juntos saltaron la pared del patio para perderse en entre las sombras.

Talena observo toda la segura de que su ama estaba enamorada de la tortuga de banda morada.Y realmente estaba en lo que al fin habia encontrado a alguien con quien compartir sus gustos,sus intereses y quizas lo mas importante alguien que se preocupara por ella en su ese dia Rose no paro de sonreir.Y habia dio cuenta que realmente estaba enamorada de contarle parte de su pasado,era de su confianza y no le importara que el fuera un segura de que era su alma gemela,aquella que tanto habia estado dispuso entonces a idear un plan para poder conquistar a antes debia cerciorarse de que realmente el este interesado en pronto un miedo la se le declararia?Parece que tendria mucho que pensar,pero no podia hacerlo ahora,mañana cursaria temprano,debia dormir un poco al menos,mañana seria otro dia.

**Como siempre,Acepto criticas, alabanzas, amor(? xD en fin son libres de comentar lo que deseen! **

**besos! **

**bunny.**


	4. Chapter 4 Tacticas de conquista!

**Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen T.T solo las tomo prestadas para imaginar historias ;)**

Capitulo 4 : Tacticas de conquista!

Donnie tambien tenia una sonrisa en la pasado una noche esplendida en casa de Rose y se habian divertido muchacha le habia mostrado una faceta muy interesante,no solo era una chica muy inteligente sino que tambien podia divertirse en otros aspectos que no eran le parte de su pasado era triste,sintio aun mas deseos de querer dia que pasaba iba conociendo mas cosas de Rose que lo volvian de concluyo que estaba enamorado de no habia si ya nadie podria detenerlo para poder problema era como lo haria?creyo que lo mejor seria pensarlo mañana,la habian pasado tan bien que estaban bien se acomodo en su cama quedo profundamente dormido.

Al dia siguiente Rose hizo su dia normal en la universidad sin ningun a su casa,saludo a Talena como todos los dias y se dispuso a hacer su tenia bastante,ademas de que debia realizar un informe del experimento que realizo ese mitad de la tarea una imagen de Donnie se le cruzo.(como te extraño...desearia que estuvieras aqui conmigo..creo que lo llamare...no mejor no quizas me denuncie por acoso...pero el no puede ir a la policia...ay demonios mira lo que estoy pensando...que debo hacer que debo hacer...definitivamente debo hablar con alguien...pero con quien?...mejor sigo con mi tarea y quizas se me ocurra algo..si es lo mejor)y continuo con sus deberes.

Donnie se paso todo el dia metido en su laboratorio,buscando la mejor manera de conquistar a hermanos estaban algo preocupados porque no habia salido a cenar.

Leo: ire a ver que esta haciendo.

Raph: seguro esta pensando en Rose.

Mike: todos lo hacemos o no?

Raph golpeo a la tortuga naranja.

Mike: auu y eso por que?!

Raph: no entiendes nada Mike.

Mike: si me lo explicaras...

Raph: olvidalo.

Ya en la puerta del laboratorio de Donnie,Leo se asomo y vio a su hermano sentado con un monton de papeles.

Leo: oye Donnie no vienes a cenar? Hay pizza.

Donnie: oh gracias Leo,pero por ahora no tengo hambre.

Leo: estas bien?

Donnie: si,perfectamente.

Leo: se puede saber que haces?

Donnie: si,ideando mi estrategia de como conquistar a Rose.

Leo: oh ya veo,necesitas ayuda?

Donnie lo deberia escuchar la opinion de su hermano,despues de todo el tambien estaba enemigo,pero enamorado al fin.

Donnie: oye Leo,tu como conquistarias a una chica?

Leo lo hubiera pensado,la situacion de el era bastante complicada,estar enamorado de Karai,la hija de su peor enemigo.

Leo: bueno la verdad es que nunca lo pense pero lo que creo que debes hacer es seguir lo que dice tu corazon,decirle todo lo que sientes y ser sincero.

Donnie: suena logico,puedo preguntarte algo mas?

Leo: claro,adelante.

Donnie: por que tu no lo pones en practica con Karai?

Leo: porque seria un gran riesgo para no se si ella realmente siente lo mismo que yo.

Donnie: oh esta bien...gracias Leo,me hizo bien hablar contigo.

Leo: no hay porque hermano,por cierto,tu pizza se enfria-dijo mientras dejaba un plato sobre la mesa.

Donnie sabia que tenia que ,como buscar el momento perfecto para estar con Rose?no podia hacerlo delante de sus hermanos,tenia que estar con ella a solas,pero como lograba eso?Penso un momento y se dio cuenta que tenia que recurrir a la ciencia

El plan era el siguiente: llevaria a cabeza de metal a casa de Rose para que ella pueda apreciarlo mejor y luego de eso trataria de acercarse a ella para poder decirle todo lo que facil,solo habia que vez que se decidio tomo su celular para poder llamar a que la joven no tuviera su numero y espero.

Donnie: hola Rose?

Rose: donnie! Como estas?

Donnie: muy bien y tu?

Rose: si ya sabes aqui leyendo sobre fision nuclear.

Donnie: (wow eso si no me lo esperaba) vaya eso suena interesante!

Rose: lo es de hecho,hablando de eso,no tiene que ver con la fision nuclear pero te importaria si te pido un favor?

Donnie:(lo que sea por ti...) si dime Rose.

Rose: bien la verdad es que la vez que fui a tu hogar y me mostraste a cabeza de metal senti mucha curiosidad y como habras notado me quede dormida y no pude apreciar tu mi curiosidad me esta matando,crees poder traer a cabeza de metal para que me lo enseñes?

Donnie estaba plan que acababa de Rose se le habia que todo marchaba bien.

Donnie: claro no hay problema! De paso a mi me gustaria curiosear a Talena,si es que no te molesta claro..

Rose: para nada Donnie!dime a que hora puedes?

Donnie miro el reloj,podria tranquilamente ir ahora,solo esperaba que sus hermanos estuvieran durmiendo.

Donnie: estare ahi en un momento,dejame empacar a cabeza de metal y saldremos para alla.

Rose: genial! Entonces te veo en un rato.

Donnie: pues si,te llamare cuando este cerca quieres?

Rose: si mejor asi!

Donnie: bien entonces nos vemos en un momento!

Rose: claro! Hasta luego Donnie!

Donnie: hasta luego Rose..

Rose se quedo mirando embobada la pantalla de su vez ahora que vendria solo,podria confesarle sus muy su placard y empezo a buscar que tenia que sorprenderlo pero que no parezca tan obvio.

Finalemente se decidio por una blusa morada sin mangas y un ajustado jean oscuro,y se coloco unas sandalias de taco bajo.

Rose: creo que asi estoy bien.

Su robot que la observaba hacia rato callada le hablo.

Talena: Rose le confesaras tu amor a Donnie hoy?

Rose: y tu como sabes eso?

Talena: porque se nota.

Rose: bien si tu lo dices,si o al menos lo intentare,crees que me veo bien asi?

Talena le sonrio en señal de que si.

Rose: eres un encanto,por cierto casi lo olvido,Donnie traera a cabeza de metal,es un robot tortuga como tu,algo diferente en su diseño y eso.

Talena: no entiendo a que viene eso.

Rose: que con Donnie quisieramos compararlos,asi que pasaras un rato con nosotros de acuerdo?despues de un rato quisiera que te llevaras a cabeza de metal para que Donnie y yo estemos solos puede ser?

Talena: afirmativo.

Rose la robot le correspondio el Rose beso y abrazo a Molly y la recosto en su Molly tenia una cuna,Rose la trataba como si fuera si hija mas que una dirigio a la cocina junto con Talena a esperar a Donnie.

Talena: saldra todo bien.

Rose: eso espero Taly.

Mientras ellas esperaban placidamente en su cocina,Donnie tuvo que esperar a que sus hermanos se durmieran para poder salir con cabeza de metal,ya que este no era para nada salieron ambos y subieron hasta llegar a la al tortumovil y salieron a toda marcha rumbo a casa de penso que seria mejor llamarla su manos libre y marco el numero de Rose.

Rose sintio que sono su celular y atendio al instante.

Rose: Donnie?

Donnie: Rose disculpa que me tarde, en un momento estoy en tu casa.

Rose: oh esta bien,tuviste algun problema?

Donnie: oh no,solo que no queria despertara a mis hermanos y tuve que ser muy sigiloso,no por mi sino por cabeza de metal.

Rose: jaja veo que no incluiste en su diseño ser sigiloso.

Donnie: si quizas podamos verlo juntos,tu Talena es sigilosa,no se siente cuando esta.

Rose: si es verdad bueno quizas te cuente el secreto de como lo logre jeje.

Donnie: y si no me lo quieres decir?

Rose: bueno quizas tengas que hacer algo a cambio..

Donnie: es un reto acaso?

Rose: si quieres llamarle asi jaja.

Donnie: que graciosa,oye por cierto ya estoy aqui-y se escucho un gran ruido impactandose.

Rose y Talena giraron hacia el duda era cabeza de metal y Donnie.

Salieron a recibirlos y rose les dio un abrazo a ambos.

Rose: vaya que hacen ruido.

Donnie: yo no soy es el-señalandole al robot.

Rose: jaja esta bien,vengan pasen.

Una vez adentro los dos robots se observaban y Rose los observaban y que Rose hablo.

Rose: cabeza de metal no habla Donnie?

Donnie: no,no habla,al poder manejar sus funciones yo mismo,no le puse voz.

Rose: oh entiendo.

Donnie: por que quisiste que Talena hablara?

Rose: supongo que para que me hiciera compañia,ademas le configure un lenguaje raro,es algo asi como mitad robot mitad humano,de modo que es muy especial cuando habla.

Donnie: wow eso es el porque de que tardaste en construirla,seguro esos circuitos no eran nada facil de conectar verdad?

Rose: si es verdad,eran complicados pero no me importo,queria que fuera especial y lo es.

Donnie: si lo es,te felicito,nunca vi a nadie tan dedicado.

Rose le sonrio y le dio las gracias.

Rose: tu tambien debes estar orgulloso,cabeza de metal es todo un guerrero.

Donnie pronto Talena hablo inesperadamente.

Talena: Rose,podria mostrarle a cabeza de metal a Molly?

Rose se sorprendio,podria ser la oportunidad de estar a solas con dudarlo le asintio con la cabeza, y Talena se llevo al robot al cuarto.

Se hizo un silencio hasta que Donnie hablo.

Donnie: em parece que se llevaran bien.

Rose: si es como el dueño seguro que si.

Y sus miradas se encontraron un momento,ambos estaban ruborizados.

Rose: oye quieres ir afuera a tomar aire?dejemos que hagan sociales.

Donnie: claro,seguro.

Una vez en el patio ambos miraron al una noche hermosa,el cielo estaba plagado de observo a la joven que parecia fascinada.

Donnie: oye Rose,si quieres se de un lugar donde las podemos ver mejor.

Rose: mientras tu puedas ir.

Donnie: claro ven.Y alzo en sus brazos a la joven quien se menos de dos segundos estaban en el techo de la casa mas alta que habia en el vecindario de cierto desde alli podrian apreciar mejor aun el recostaron y se quedaron largo rato hablando de estrellas,constelaciones,planetas y muchas cosas el tiempo,ambos parecian estar a decidio que si no hablaba ahi,no sabia cuando se le presentaria otra oportunidad asi.

Rose: donnie?

Donnie: si Rose,pasa algo?

Rose: la verdad es que quiero decirte algo..

Donnie: dime,te escucho.

Rose: desde que nos conocimos la he pasado muy bien contigo sabes?

Donnie: yo tambien la paso muy bien contigo Rose..

Rose: sabes donnie,...yo..em...

Y fueron interumpidos por una kunai que cayo cerca de ellos.

Rose: que fue eso?!

Donnie: quedate detras mio.

Karai: vaya vaya tenemos a una tortuga sola con una chica humana,lamento interrumpirlos,pero tuvieron la desgracia de toparse conmigo.

Donnie: que es lo que quieres?

Karai: solo hacerle la vida imposible a ti y a tus cierto niña, linda blusa.

Rose la miro desconcertada.

Donnie: ya fue suficiente con lo que le hiciste a Leo.

Rose se quedo pensativa ante ese comentario.A que se referiria Donnie con eso?ademas quien era esa chica?Despues le preguntaria,ahora estaban demasiado ocupados viendo como deshacerse de un grupo bastante nutrido de ninjas.

Donatello estaba algo nervioso,habia muchos ninjas,no estaba con sus hermanos, y ademas estaba Karai,vaya que esa tipa sabia pelear,tenia que proteger a Rose a toda costa.

Rose penso por un momento,que podria llamar a cabeza de metal,debia encontrar el control de Donnie para llamarlo junto con vio en el costado del caparazon de pensarlo lo saco y llamo al ninjas comenzaron a trataba de sacarlos lo mas que podia de que ella trataba de entender ese y cabeza de metal aparecieron al sonrio al ver a los robots,Rose era muy inteligente.

Cuando cabeza de metal aparecio los ninjas huyeron,ya habian peliado con esa cosa y no les habia ido muy a Talena y le encontraron un gran parecido con el otro robot y no quisieron arriesgarse.

Karai: pero que hacen ataquen?!y recibio un disparo del herida era leve sin embargo decidio irse.

Karai: volvere,ya lo veras! Y escapo dejando una bomba de humo que dejo tociendo a donnie y Rose.

Donnie: cof cof Rose estas bien?

Rose: si cof cof Donnie gracias.

Donnie: tu nos salvaste,fue muy ingenioso traer a cabeza de metal y a Talena aqui.

Rose: solo lo pense un momento.

Donnie: sera mejor que vayamos a tu casa.

Rose: de acuerdo.

Y Karai memorizo el rostro de aquella lograba capturarla haria que las tortugas se arrodillaran ante ella.

Ya en casa de Rose.

Donnie: Rose,de ahora en mas deberas tener mucho cuidado,Karai ya te conoce..

Rose: con que ese es su nombre,es raro..

Donnie: ...

Rose: donnie?

Donnie: si rose?

Rose: gracias por lo de hace un momento.

Donnie: no fue nada.

Rose: puedo preguntarte algo?

Donnie: si dime.

Rose: quien era esa chica y que le hizo a Leo.

Donnie: bien,esa chica es la hija de nuestro mayor enemigo y en pocas palabras lo que le hizo a Leo fue jugar con el.

Rose: jugar con el?

Donnie: si asi como lo oyes,y para colmo Leo esta enamorado de ella.

Rose: oh entiendo, pobre Leo.

Donnie: um si supongo..oye cambiando de tema que ibas a decirme antes?

Rose se habia olvidado por la sorpresa del kunai y luego el ataque no recordo que no alcanzo a decirle algo.

Talena escucho eso y rapidamente tomo a cabeza de metal y lo llevo al cuarto.

Donnie no entendia nada.

Rose: bien veras lo que yo quiero decirte es que..

Donnie: tranquila tomate tu tiempo, no hay problema.

Rose: esta..bien..-pero no pudo decir ni una demasiado nerviosa.

Donnie: Rose te sientes bien,quieres limonada?

Rose: em...si..

La tortuga tomo un vaso y jarra que estaba en la heladera y sirvio hasta la mitad del lo entrego a la joven y se sento a su lado.

Rose: gracias...-y tomo un sorbo..(rayos ya dicelo de una vez! Este es el maldito momento!)

Donnie estaba muy pensativo (que sera lo que me tiene que decir,ya no aguanto necesito saberlo..)

Rose: donnie

Donnie: si Rose?

Rose: ya no aguanto mas.

Donnie: que cosa?

Rose: ser tu amiga.

Donnie: que pero por que?

Rose: lo que quiero decir es que...yo...

Donnie: tu..

Rose: ( al demonio,se lo dire y que sea lo que tenga que ser!)donnie quiero ser algo mas que tu amiga!

Donnie se verdad lo que estaba escuchando?.

Rose: me oiste?

Donnie: si..solo es que...suena raro,tu y yo?mas que amigos?

Rose: si Donnie,sabes por que?

Donnie: por que?

Rose: porque me ENCANTAS! Me gustas mucho! Desde el dia en que caiste por mi patio no puedo dejar de pensar en ti!

Donnie se quedo mudo ante la confesion de la ella sentia eso por el,era de decirle lo que el sentia.

Donnie: Rose..

Rose: si Donnie?..

Donnie: a mi tambien me encantas,y me gustas mucho y tambien quiero ser mas que tu amigo-dijo sonriendole.

Rose lo abrazo muy la abrazo aun mas no pudo evitar derramar una salido todo habia confesado sus sentimientos y el sentia lo mismo! No podia pedir nada que ese momento fuera eterno.

Se miraron a los ojos y no dudaron : se besaron con tanta pasion que parecia que habian acumulado lenguas chocaban para seguir besandose tortuga alzo a la chica y la coloco encima de la mesa,rodeo su cintura con sus brazos mientras que la joven rodeaba con los suyos,su pego a su cuerpo haciendole escapar un gemido.

Rose: Donnie..

Donnie: dime ...

Rose: te amo..

Donnie:...tambien te amo Rose..-y la beso con mas pasion como si fuera el ultimo beso que pudiera darle.

La joven lo separo un poco y le pregunto: quieres quedarte un momento mas conmigo?

Donnie: me quedare toda la vida contigo.

Rose sonrio y lo beso del brazo a la tortuga y lo condujo hasta su cuarto.

Donnie: espera estas segura?

Rose: si,ademas estaremos mas comodos..-dijo señalandole su cama.

Donnie: de acuerdo...

Se recostaron y comenzaron a joven se puso encima de la tortuga y comenzo a besarle el joven ninja no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

Rose: oh..veo que te gusta,parece que encontre tu punto debil..

Donnie: Rose..no pares..

Y la joven continuo besando al hasta que ambos quedaron completamente encima del pecho de Rose.

Un rato mas tarde la tortuga se percato de que pronto amaneceria,sino se daba prisa no llegaria a tiempo a su casa.

Donnie trato de no despertar a Rose pero la joven lo miro.

Rose: que hora es?..tienes que irte?..

Donnie: si son las 5,sino me apuro,el maestro me matara.

Rose: esta bien..oye..deja a cabeza de metal aqui,o haras demasiado ruido..

Donnie: estas segura?

Rose: si no hay problema..por cierto...me gusto mucho lo que hicimos sabes?

Donnie: a mi tambien me gusto mucho Rose...-y beso a la joven al instante.

Rose correspondio el beso enseguida.

Donnie: bien debo irme,te llamare si?

Rose: claro,cuando gustes-y lo abrazo fuerte.

Donnie la abrazo aun mas-sabes quiero que sepas que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-dijo sonriendole.

Rose: tu eres un encanto y adoro tenerte en mi vida.

Se dieron un beso corto y se despidieron.

Rose tuvo su normal dia y se dirigió a su casa como dia habia tenido cara de boba enamorada y no era para que cuando llegue y quiera hacer su tarea,no podra,ya que en lo unico en que estuvo pensando hoy es en ,en el y en la hermosa noche que pasaron.

Finalmente a Talena,fue a ver a Molly y de inmediato se puso hacer su mas de lo habitual ya que claramente no habia prestado atencion , y se puso a cocinar,aunque ese dia no tenia mucha hambre,solo tomo una sopa de pronto su celular sono.

Rose: cariño?

Donnie: hola corazon mio! Como te fue hoy?

Rose: em como siempre nada inusual jeje tu?

Donnie: si bien,ahora estamos por salir a patrullar con mis hermanos.

Rose: bien,pero ten mucho cuidado si?

Donnie: si,te lo prometo.

Rose: esta bien,anda con tus hermanos entonces..

Donnie: bien,despues te haremos una visita,por cierto les conte lo nuestro espero que no te haya molestado..

Rose: para nada! Me parece perfecto amor!

Donnie: esta bien jeje,bueno me voy que me estan esperando,te veo en un rato!

Rose: genial..oye..

Donnie: si?...

Rose: te amo..

Donnie: tambien te amo..

Rose: bien ,ya ve o te van a matar jaja.

Donnie: si jajaja.

Rose: adios amor.

Donnie: adios princesa-y colgo.

Rose suspiro de tiempo de hacerle unos retoques a cabeza de metal para que Donnie lo trabajar en su sigilo,y tal vez le pondria una voz le tomo mucho tiempo,ya lo habia aprendido a hacer cuando construyo a modernizo un poco el control de cabeza de metal,y coloco un dispositivo de emergencia manual por si el control ya no servia.

Al rato estaba en su cocina hablando con el robot las risas se escucho la puerta de la cocina que se abria.

Leo: buenas noches.

Rose: chicos!

Donnie salio de la nada y abrazo a Rose, le correspondio con un tierno beso.

Todos: aww

Rose: chicos sientense!

Todos: hi!

Se quedaron hablando de su patrullaje,que fue mas normal que todos centraron en que cabeza de metal tenia algo diferente.

Mike: oye Rose,le hiciste algo a cabeza de metal?lo noto diferente.

Cabeza de metal: en efecto,ahora soy mas sigiloso y puedo hablar no es genial?

Mike: wow si es genial!

Donnie: vaya ! Ya no hara ruido!

Raph: al fin!

Leo: de verdad es un alivio..

Raph: oigan cambiando de tema,felicidades ahora son la parejita nerd!

Rose: gracias Raph,a veces eres adorable.

Mike: si felicitaciones!

Leo: es verdad felicitaciones a ambos.

Donnie/Rose: gracias.

Como ya era algo tarde los hermanos decidieron que era hora de volver a su beso con toda la dulzura y pasion del mundo a demas hermanos la saludaron y se perdieron en la oscuridad.

Talena y Rose entraron,era hora de acosto a Molly y luego durmio de inmediato.

Mientras que los hermanos estaban por llegar a su hogar,el lider les hace señas para que se escondan en un tunel cercano.

Raph: que sucede Leo?

Leo: shh..no lo ves?-señalando a un grupo de ninjas que recorrian las alcantarillas.

De pronto alguien le tapo la boca a Splinter que traia a Spike.

Donnie: sensei,que es todo esto?

Splinter: no lo se hijo mio,lo unico que se es que me vi obligado a abandonar nuestro hogar,ya no es seguro.

Raph: que haremos?-dijo tomando a Spike.

Donnie: yo se lo que a lo de tenemos otro lugar.

Todos se miraron y tenian opcion.

Splinter: bien vamos para alla.

Rose oyo ruidos en su jardin y fue junto con cabeza de metal y Talena a la puerta de la cocina que daba al que eran las tortugas y su sensei.

Rose: chicos, sensei,ocurre algo?

Leo: nos vimos obligados a abandonar nuestro hogar,esta lleno de ninjas buscandonos.

Rose: vinieron al lugar correcto,pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran.

Todos la de improvisto pero tener a los 4 adolescentes asi le hizo pensar que ya no se aburriria.

Splinter: Rose,te lo agradezco mucho.

Rose: no hay porque sensei,vamos pasen.

Rapidamente los robots armaron 4 camas en el cuarto que Rose utilizaba como cuarto de huespedes.

Rose: espero que no les importe dormir todos juntos..

Leo: no habra problema Rose,te lo agradecemos.

Rose: bien si necesitan algo no duden en pedirmelo,estare en la sala de al lado si?

Todos: hi!

Rose: sensei,sigame podra dormir en la otra habitacion.

Splinter: bien,buenas noches hijos.

Todos: buenas noches sensei.

Splinter: Rose te agradezco nuevamente todo esto,significa mucho.

Rose: no hay porque sensei,por cierto a que hora se levantan?

Splinter: oh,a las 6,desayunan y luego entrenan.

Rose: bien,les hare el desayuno yo misma,pero es un secreto.Y pueden usar la sala del costado,yo la uso para ensayar pero es toda suya.

Splinter: de acuerdo,eres muy amable.

Rose: no hay porque,espero que no les moleste que los despierte con musica siempre lo hago.

Splinter: no queremos modificar tu rutina asi que hazlo como siempre.

Rose: de acuerdo maestro,lo dejo para que descanse.

Splinter: gracias e igualmente Rose.

Finalmente todos ya estaban se imaginaban lo alocada que podria ser el comienzo de la mañana de antes de eso...

Una tortuga no podia dormir,o eso fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y se encontro a la tortuga morada que andaba por alli.

Rose: parece que alguien no puede dormir..

Donnie: creo que no soy el unico..

Rose: bueno si quieres podemos tratar de dormir juntos..

Donnie se sonrojo-em bueno...si tu quieres...

Rose lo tomo de la mano y fueron a su besaron un largo rato mientras ambos se acariciaban hasta quedar que la tortuga se levanto.

Rose: a donde vas?

Donnie: donde estan mis hermanos,no quiero que el sensei piense mal..

Rose: tienes razon pero antes ven un segundo..

Donnie recibio un apasionado beso.

Rose le sonrio y la tortuga se fue, mañana seria otro dia.

**Aun estoy aprendiendo como se usa esto de modo que queria agradecer a Naileben y a AliTMNT :3 por sus reviews n.n ****Diganme les gusta? se pondra interesante, la inspiracion de a poco vuelve a mi xD , se pondra un poco tragico pero de mas esta decir que habra amor para compensarlo :3**

**Donnie: eres un amor n.n**

**yo: lose xD tu tambien :3**

**En fin espero reviews xD que anden bien!**

**besos! **

**bunny.**


	5. Cap 5 La convivencia puede ser divertida

**Disclaimer: Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, solo esta historia inspirada en ellas ;) **

Capitulo 5: la convivencia puede ser divertida!

Las tortugas dormian como angelitos,hasta que escucharon un sonido musical proveniente de la casa misma.Y tambien parecia que alguien tarareaba a cuatro despertaron algo sobresaltados,no estaban acostumbrados a eso y tres se asomaron a la puerta para averiguar de donde venia el sonido.

La tortuga genio se habia quedado recostado,estaba recordando las caricias que se habian hecho con Rose y suspiraba,cuando uno de sus hermanos lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Raph: oye Donnie.

Donnie: si Raph.

Raph: tendrias que ver esto.

Donnie: que cosa Raph?

Raph: tu novia esta bailando en la cocina con cabeza de metal,y al mismo tiempo hace el desayuno.

Donnie: que que?!-y de un salto se asomo a la puerta.

Y alli estaba Rose,cantando y bailando muy sensualmente una cancion,y por supuesto hacia el desayuno

Come here rude boy boy, can you get it up

Come here rude boy boy, is you big enough

Take it,take it,baby,baby

Take it,take it,love me,love me

Como here rude boy boy,can you get it up

Come here rude boy boy,is you enough

Take it,take it,baby,baby

Take it,take it,love me, love me

Tonight I'm a let you do be the captain

Tonight I'm a let you do your thing,yeah

Tonight I'm a let you be a rider

Giddy up,giddy up,babe

Tonight I'm a let it be fire

Tonight I'm a let you take me higher

Tonight baby we can get in on yeah

Do you like it boy?

I wa-wa-want,what you wa-wa-want

Give it ti me baby,like boom,boom,boom

What I wa-wa-want,is what you wa-wa-want

Na,na,ah,ah

Las cuatro tortugas miraban con los ojos abiertos sin perder detalle de la coreografia que Rose increible su agilidad para estar al ritmo de la musica, hacer panqueques y exprimir jugo.A Donnie le parecio mas linda que nunca,aunque hubiera preferido que sus hermanos no la esten mirando con la baba en el piso.

Come here rude boy,boy

Can you get it up

Come here rude boy,boy

Is you big enough

Take it,take it

Baby,baby

Take it,take it

Love me, love me

Come here rude boy,boy

Can you get it up

Come here rude boy,boy

Is you big enough

Take it,take it

Baby,baby

Take it,take it

Love me, love me

Tonight I'mma give it to you harder

Tonight I'mma turn your body out

Relax

Let me do it how I wanna

If you got it

I need it

And I'mma put it down

Buckle up

I'mma give it to you stronger

Hands up

We can go a little longer

Tonight I'mma get a little crazy

Get a little crazy,baby

Do you like it boy

I wa-wa-want

What you wa-wa-want

Give it to me baby

Like boom,boom,boom

What I wa-wa-want

Is what you wa-wa-want

Na,na-aaaah

Come here rude boy,boy

Can you get it up

Come here rude boy,boy

Is you big enough

Take it,take it

Baby,baby

Take it,take it

Love me, love me

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

I like the way you touch me there  
I like the way you pull my hair  
Babe, if I don't feel it I ain't faking  
No, no

I like when you tell me kiss it there  
I like when you tell me move it there

So giddy up  
Time to giddy up  
You say you're a rude boy  
Show me what you got now

Come here right now

Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me

Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me

Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Rose finalizo la coreografia y al mismo tiempo el desayuno ya estaba aplausos y la joven giro para ver que eran las 4 tortugas y el maestro.

Rose: gracias supongo,me alegra que se hayan despertado,aqui esta el desayuno-dijo muy sonriente.

Mike: Rose de donde aprendiste esos movimientos? Son geniales!

Rose: bueno,en realidad son katas mezclados con pasos de rap.

Todos quedaron que el sensei hablo.

Splinter: joven Rose,veo que no ha perdido la practica,no al menos del cierto,puedo saber la razon por la que ha dejado de practicar?

Rose: bien, vera maestro,me ha sido muy dificil la perdida de mi maestro y hacer las katas que el me enseño me hacen recordar mucho a el,y no son momentos muy felices que digamos..

Splinter: su sensei estaria muy orgulloso de la clase de persona que eres.

Rose le sonrio y lo maestro correspondio con gusto el abrazo.A las tortugas les parecio la escena mas tierna de sabia que Rose habia conquistado la confianza de su maestro, y eso hablaba muy bien de dia estaba mas feliz de tenerla a su lado.

Splinter:bien hijos,sentemonos a desayunar.

Todos: hi!

Ni bien acabaron el sensei ordeno comenzar el entrenamiento.

Splinter: Rose,si quieres puedes quedarte.

Rose: oh bueno,porque no...

Las tortugas comenzaron con katas basicas hasta llegar a otras de alto nivel de observaba aquellos que los habia hecho cientos de miles de a Donnie y le parecio muy sexy realizando esos tortuga morada se dio cuenta que su novia lo observaba y casi pierde el vez finalizado el entrenamiento las tortugas quedaron exaustas.

Rose penso que quizas tendrian sed y corrio a la cocina por con una jarra gigante y 5 vasos.

Rose:chicos,tomen deben tener sed.

Todos: oh si gracias!

El sensei miraba toda la situacion y aprovecho el momento para hablar con Rose de un asunto que habia quedado pendiente.

Splinter: Rose,te molestaria si seguimos hablando de lo que comento la ultima vez?

Rose: claro, no hay problema maestro.

Las demas tortugas quedaron mudas,se sentaron al lado del maestro y Rose de frente a ellos.

Splinter: bien,entonces,habiamos quedado en que su sensei fue muerto a mano de destructor cierto?

Rose: asi es maestro..

Splinter: destructor tambien me quito algo,joven Rose.

La joven lo miro con parecer este tal destructor le gustaba acabar con personas.

Rose: lo lamento mucho maestro, pero a quien le quito?

Splinter: a mi amada esposa y a mi hija.

Al escuchar esto la joven se shokeo.

Rose: veo que entonces tenemos un enemigo en comun..

Splinter: aunque me queda la duda de porque asesino a su maestro.

Rose: vera maestro,lo unico que se es que mi sensei creia que este tal destructor tenia algo que ver con mis padres,y por eso lo investigaba..pero nunca supe nada mas..

Splinter: entiendo..debe haber sido algo grande para que tomara la resolucion de matarlo..

Rose:si, creo que nunca lo sabre..

Splinter: eso nunca se sabe,aunque no es lo unico que queria aclarar.

Rose: a que se refiere?

Splinter: me refiero a que tienes un don,querida Rose.

Rose: un don?

Splinter: si, de poder presentir lo que hay a tu alrededor.

Rose: no sabia que fuera un don,toda mi vida fui asi.

Splinter: entonces ud presintio lo que le paso a su maestro?

Rose: digamos que si,aunque no pude determinarlo bien,pero si senti que algo malo iba a pasar,nunca pense que hubiera sido a el..

Splinter: ya veo,veras Rose,sere sincero,no suelo decir esto,pero me seria un honor volver a entrenarte.

Rose: como dice?

Splinter: una persona como tu seria una excelente kunoichi,ademas de que ya tienes experiencia,solo te haria falta un poco de practica.

Rose: yo no se si quiera volver a entrenar maestro..

Splinter: no te pido que lo decidas ahora,piensalo tranquila.

Rose: bueno esto...le agradesco por su oferta,yo lo pensare...

Splinter: me alegra haber podido hablar contigo Rose,ahora si me disculpan,ire a meditar.

Todos: hi sensei.

Rose quedo pensativa ante la conversacion del maestro,tal vez le haria bien o le serviria de alguna manera si se volvia a entrenar,pero ya habria tiempo para modo que se levanto y se dirigio a su cuarto.

Las tortugas se miraron preocupadas,pero solo Donnie sabia lo que tenia que ver que era lo que ocultaba destructor que influyera en el pasado de Rose,aunque no seria facil,lo merecia saber la verdad,solo le daba miedo saber que era lo que el sensei habia encontrado para llevarlo a su antes queria hablar con su novia,hacerla sentir mejor ya que seguramente mucho recuerdos tristes,le habian dudar se dirigio al cuarto de Rose y golpe la puerta.

Rose: Donnie? Eres tu?

Donnie: si soy yo, puedo pasar?

Rose: claro pasa!

La tortuga morada entro y sin decir nada abrazo a la joven, esta lo abrazo mas fuerte aun.

Donnie: sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea no? Y que estare aqui para lo que venga.

Rose: eres un amor Donnie,lo unico que me preocupa es no saber la razon de porque mi sensei termino como se que a la vez,debe haber sido algo peligroso y tengo miedo de averiguar estoy orgulloso de que mi sensei se arriesgara tanto por mi.

Donnie: Eso quiere decir que te amaba, por eso lo hizo.

Rose: si tienes razon Donnie. Y le abrazo fuerte.Y se quedaron asi un buen rato,hasta que la joven hablo.

Rose: sabes Donnie,cuando estas conmigo siento que no le tengo miedo a nada, ni siquiera a la oscuridad.

Donnie: le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?

Rose: si lose soy una tonta.

Donnie: no, no lo eres, de hecho es el miedo mas normal del la mejor persona que conoci en mi vida sabes?

Rose: eres una ternura.Y lo beso joven ninja le acaricio la mejilla mientras le correspondia el tierno darse cuenta habian terminado recostados en la cama de la tortuga genio se sonrojo y miro a su chica que tambien estaba quedaron mirandose un momento mas y volvieron a besarse, y sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos uno abrazado al otro.

**Como justo termine el otro cap, lo subo xD comenten opinen me fui a terminar el siguiente cap ;)**

**que anden bien!**

**saludos! **

**bunny**


End file.
